1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laboratory methods for identifying helminth parasites found in human and animal organs, particularly to a staining method for identification of flatworms by microscopic examination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parasitic flatworms, including cestodes (tapeworms) and digeneans (flukes), can cause different diseases in animals and humans. Species specific identification of the parasitic flatworm is typically important in diagnosing a particular disease of a carrier. Different anatomical structures or organs of adult flatworms are particularly useful in identifying a particular flatworm species. Differentiation of the two human Taenia species Taenia saginata and Taenia solium (pork tapeworm), for example, is based on the number of uterine branches or on the absence or presence of hooks in the scolex of the tapeworm. Distinguishing between the two types of worms is important because Taenia saginata is relatively innocuous, whereas infection with Taenia solium (pork tapeworm) has major health effects due to extra-intestinal infection by the larval or cyst phase in the central nervous system. Thus, prompt identification of a particular tapeworm species in a carrier may be important for diagnosing, treating, and/or preventing infections.
Current staining methods for identifying flatworms are often time-consuming, require several steps, involve many chemicals, and must be conducted by a skilled technician. Therefore, a simplified procedure for staining flatworms is desirable.
Thus, a staining method for identification of flatworms solving the aforementioned problems is desired.